Shadow Knights: Unsung Heros
by ShadowWolfXX
Summary: A short story about ShadowWolf and his experiences during the second purge of the Shadow Knights. A breif history of the shadow knights is included. (R&R) [New Chapter expected soon{Timeline is episode 3-4 transition}
1. History Lesson

**Galactic History Lesson X-445-B9:**

**The Shadow Knights**

**Orgin:**

The Shadow Knights, are a extinct order, and the planet of which the order began has been lost to the Sith Lord during the second coming of the sith, after the redemption of Revan. The planet was destroyed and along with it the orders masters, diciples, and archives. The planet was called Sha-darsia and was home to a race of force sensitive humanoids exiled by the Jedi Order early in the training. The planet climate was that of a winter forest year round. Due to the harsh cold of the planet the outcasts lived in underground communities. The planet had no major oceans, only scattered lakes and seas. The planet had two moons, Wolfasicyk and Ownighd, the climates of each were barren rocks, as if two asteroids were orbiting the planet.

**Fate of the Exiled:**

The Shadow Knights were usualy under trained force wielders outcasted by the order for their participation in wars, battles, and unauthorized and often deadly duels. These exiles were punished by being stripped of their lightsabers and forced to live on a desolate frozen forest planet of Sha-darsia. Many outcasts died on the initial punishments, but after generations the exile population grew, and the outcasts began to live underground to aviod the freezing cold above. The exiles after many generations of struggling settled and made a main underground community called, "Knights Den".

**Orgin of the New Order:**

The Shadow Knights society was far from perfect, many of the exiles turned to the dark side, while some remained true to the light, the Knights Den soon split in two in the midsts of a civil war, the two factions fought, the Shadows - loyalist of the light, and the Crimson Wolves - the diciples of the dark. After months of bloodshed the walls of the Knights Den were painted in blood, the milky white eyes of the fallen staring apon the battled fatigued survivors, in the end the light side prevailed in a pyrrhic victory, only a handful survived. A new order was born from the ashes and blood of war, this new order was named the Shadow Knights, after the winning faction that prevailed in gruesome civil war in the Knight Den.

**Survivors of the Civil War:**

Broken and tattered the survivors rebuilt. Few in numbers and the blood of their friends and brethren fresh on their hands they toiled on. There were 5 survivors and they were,

Tarkan Wolf

Master tarkan was a male twi'lek Jedi Master who was outcasted for his continual question of the order, they saw it fit that a "troublemaker" be made an example of. Master Tarkan founded the basics of the Shadow Knight order, and taught all of the survivors how to fight, and to use the force to sence enemies and things around them.

Monica Sunrider

Monica was a female human Jedi Sentinel, she was exiled for defending herself in a illegeal duel initiate by a Guardian. The council blamed her for her actions of slaying the guardian even though she did it only in self defence. She taught the new order the ways of the polearm and the healing qualities of the force

Epayca Moonslayer

Epayca was a female rodian Jedi padawan, untrained in the force she was exiled for seeking out and killing the murderers of her family. The council sensed much anger in her and exiled her before she could spread the taint.

Akevius Lightjumper

Akevius was a female twi'lek Jedi padawan, marginaly trained in the force, she was exiled for assisting her master in his quest for sith holocrons. They felt that the bond they shared also shared the tain of the dark side, and outcasted her for being a traitor to the order.

Crimson Wolf

Crimson Wolf was a zabrak male Dark Jedi Knight, he originaly fought on the Crimson Wolves side during the civil war as their leader, but was captured and later redemed himself by giving the information about the Crimson Wolves base of operations in Knights Den. He was exiled and cut off from the force by the council for killing his master, and assualting and mortaly wounding a council member at his trial.

**Growth of a New Order:**

The small band of Shadow Knights prospered as their population grew with more of the exiled to come. The Shadow Knights had sucessfuly set the foundation of the order down for teachings to the other exiles. The council of the knights grew over time from the original five survivors to a council of 12. The order faced with many perils on its hand, the threat of dark side tainted exiles, the freezing cold above, the rapidly increasing wildlife, all these and more stared the order in its face as it strived to grow. Through all this the exiles grew stronger, and progressed slowly in its growth. Over a time spawn of 400 years the order had grew into a faction of over 130 exiles.

**The Great Purge:**

Shadow Knights were faced with a new threat during 1,000 years before the Mandolorian Wars, though their order grew, it grew to large, and caught the attention of the Sith, and the Jedi Council. The Council hunted the Shadow Knights for being exiles, and as they said "tainted and twisted by the dark side looming within.", the Dark Jedi and sith hunted the Shadow Knights for having an order and traits simular to that of the Light Jedi Order. The factions chased the scattered Shadow Knights for 800 years before both sides succesfuly "defeated" them. The Shadow Knights existed still, training in the shadows, converting more and more outcasted and exiled of both sides. Through the great purges the Shadow Knights became an all but foregotten name to the council.

**5,000 years of Training:**

The Shadow Knights trained feverishly for over 5,000 years, honing their pyshical skills, preserving the orders codes, and strugling to regain force sensitivity. Through the great purges many trained jedi exiles were killed leaving some experienced jedi exiles left, but a majority of untrained force sensitives, and over a span of 5,000 the followers of the Shadow Knight code were all but stripped of their control over the force. The Shadow Knights training focused on using polearm and heavy swords as a form of weapon, but the Shadow Knights also had many marksman, and heavy weapons experts in this new age of blaster technoligy

**The Second Purge:**

15 years prior to the battle of yavin the empire learned of the shadow knights, and began a second purge of them. The Shadow Knights posed a threat as being the closest thing to a jedi code in the galaxy, the dark side fueled empire did not like the message of such news. The empire killed over 1,240 Shadow Knights in 2 years, and 13 years ago the empire found the last remaining training facility of the Shadow Knights and assualted it with full force, records of this battle were all but lost, except for one, a dairy of one "Jesse 'ShadowWolf' ".


	2. Chapter One: Sweat and Blood

**Chapter One: Sweat and Blood**

The stars twinkled with ferocity as I stared at them through the window of my room, the light of the moon brightened up my room with a natural glow. My face was milky white, and my armor glowed with a white aura, in this natural light show the moon provided. I sighed at the vast emptiness of space and continued to stare into the distance with the dazed stare I was all but famous for. I heard a knocking on my door that echoed throughout every corner of my room. A voice boomed out over the residual echo of the knocking

"Jesse, Jess are you there, we're late for our training"

I once again sighed at the deep dismal abyss that laid in front of me. I got out of my seat and stretched my arms up in the air. The voice and knocking continued

"Jesse, answer me are you there!"

I brought my hand to my forehead and slowly dragged it down. I replied with a hint of anger in my voice

"Yes I am here, and I told you its ShadowWolf now, that is my chosen Knight name."

The voice replied with a sense of sarcasm hindering in it

"Yes your knightness, but hey if you ever wish to BE one you should get you arse out here and get to the training room like we were supposed to be."

The voice stopped temporarily then flared up again with loud haste

"Ten minutes ago! the master will be very angry!"

The voice stopped and the silence was quickly followed by hard sound of hollow foot steps running down the hall. I made my way to the door slowly, whistling a low and sweet tune that matched perfectly with the milky white light that softly filled the room. I pressed the button and the door flew open with a loud swhooch. The sound echoed down the empty metal halls. I stepped forward down the hall with the carefree speed of a child going to school. My long journey down the metal halls had brought me to a large grey door, above it laid ever so carefully the words "Training Room". I pushed the door open all the time whistling the tune I had begun in my room so far back. Everyone in the room drew silent as I walked past them, a large robed man stared at me with a dismal grin of disappointment. He shook his head in a negative fashion as he said to me

"Your late again, Mr Jesse. You know if you keep this up you wont rech Master level."

I looked down at my arm and brushed some dirt off my suit and replied

"Sorry masters, some things came up. You know?"

The master replied to me with anger

"That is no excuse, if you wish to become a great knight like your father you need to straighten up, and fly right for there will be a time that comes you will wish you had."

I lowered my head in shame, and replied with sincerity

"I'm sorry master, I truly am."

The master sighed and stared at me with a subsided rage

"Get into position, and then we may continue."

My training ensued, numerous drills of both physical and mental variety of which left me exaughsted and sweaty. I Panted for air and rested my hands on me knees as I bent over to catch my breathe. I looked at the ground below me and the metal glistened with my sweat provided a reflection of myself. I was a young man, full bodied face with my hair auburn red, my eyes were mud brown, and my aftershave left me with a rugged look. The armor I wore was a dark black decorative vest the white flaps that came down from this vest synchronized their movements with my panting, under this was my shirt, soft and warm on the body with white scaled sleeves that reflected any light that touched their polished surface, below this was my gloves bulgy and black they stood out next to my white sleeves as a flame stands out in front of the dark, adjacent to this was my skirt it was black as space with triangles of white at the bottom and top, and it all was held together by my black boots polished to a shine that was unparalleled to others in the class.

My panting continued with no end in sight, a student came behind me and slapped me on the back.

"Haha, suck it up man were not even done yet."

I tried to form my words to say something ,but nothing ,but panting came out. I raised my hand and wiped the sweat from my forehead that had been dripping down forming a fairly large puddle below me. At that moment a large sound pierced my ears with the high-pitched scream that made me fall over into my puddle of sweat. I pushed my aching body up and spit on the floor as I dragged my hand over my face to get rid of the sweat.

"What the heck is that" I yelled over the sound

The master looked at us with serious stare, he mouth slowly opened to say

"It's the alarm. We are under attack"

The loud simultaneous yelp of "what" filled the room to be quickly white washed with the alarms high-pitched scream. The master slowly walked to the other side of the room where a small black box sat on the wall. The master pushed the buttons with the speed of a huurton as a section of the wall swung open to reveal an array of weapons and backpacks.

"Get geared up and ready, this is what we all have been training for"

His words filled the room and for a moment seemed to be the only things I could hear. I panted furiously and coughed rapidly. Rose up from my bent over position with the shaking slowness of a person that just got pummeled with a stun baton. We all ran towards the room as the alarm seemed to grow louder with each yelp. The room lay filled with Long Vibro Axes, the glare of light that reflected off of them blinded me as I slowly made my way in. I grabbed an Axe and rushed out of the room and fell back into the formation the class was in as I had entered. The sound of ion cannons and TIE engines filled the room and overpowered the alarms loud noise. The master made his way slowly across the room as if nothing was happening.

The master then stopped 10 feet in front of us all and smiled with a wicked grin. He raised his arm slowly and pointed at one half of the class, he motioned them to take the exit to the right. The students did a salute and rushed out of the room, all armed with pikes and pistols. He pointed at our half now and motioned them to the left exit. He then walked towards me, he rubbed his eyes and little then set his hand on my shoulder.

"Lets just hope you learned enough."

I looked at him with a confused glare, he laughed and motioned at the left exit again. I was now running down the hall the sounds of my footsteps were all but unheard under the yelp of the alarms screaming every second, my body was still aching from training, and my leg wobbly from the idea of the battle that laid ahead. My foot stumbled to the side and balance became harder to maintain, I continued running until my foot tripped over what felt like a pike. My body flew forward and spun to the side a little, my body hit the floor in one big boom, and I began to tumble forward on the ground, my pike has dislodged from my holster on impact and now spun in the air ahead of me hitting the walls causing sparks to flare in its wake. I finally stopped when I hit something, the sound of a splash boomed in my ears, my hair now filled with a cold liquid splashed. I slowly got up and grabbed the back of my head to help soften the pain that now overwhelmed me. I felt something squish in my hair as I pressed down, I quickly brought it to my face to reveal blood soaking over my hand. I quickly turned around to see a puddle of blood leading up to a stormtrooper whose neck was half way cut off. I panted fast and licked my lips, the sweat that lay dormant now began to drip into the puddle and mix with the blood, this mixture of sweat and blood made my stomach churn as it continued to spread out on the ground.


	3. Chapter Two: An Old Friend

**Chapter Two: An Old Friend**

I continued to stare as the blood slowly grew as it slithered across the ground, my stomach churned and my mouth fresh with the taste of vomit. I slowly got up and took a step back from the body, the hall echoed with the step for a moment then the alarm covered over it, then another step, then another, before I knew it I was running down the hall far, far away from the body which was now a white and red dot in the distance. My breathing grew heavy, and my body ached once again, my sweat flew back and forth as my arms swayed in a running motion.

I reached my room's door, it was bleak and grey with spots of red blood dripping down its side like tears on a face ,the numbers "042" written in red were all but unreadable with the coat of blood freshly splattered over it. I was scared now, shaking with fear about the idea of what lurked inside, or what was lurking out here, my knees shook and my teeth clattered my voice whimpered as I breathed rapidly. My hand made its way to the open button with the nervous shaking of a mental patient. The door swooched opened and my eyes closed shut, the blood that dripped down the door flew to the side, and the faint sounds of moans drifted over the ear piercing alarm that continued to scream its high pitched song. My right eye open with much resistence, the room was dark, the moon no longer filled its hallow walls with a white light. I sniffled a little, still overwhelmed with fear as the low pitched moan once again drifted in the dark.

My arm shaking with fear, patted its way along the rooms wall, searching for the light switch. My hand hit the switch, and my fingers wrapped around and began to slowly pull it up. The lights bombarded my eyes, my face looked down and my eyes quickly closed in response. I opened my eyes and squinted as they examined the emptiness of my room. CRACK! the sound filled my ears as a strong pain overcame my head, my body fell forward and hit the ground in one large thump. My body fell to the cold metal floor as an intense pressure began to push down on my back. Crcckkk Crunch, the pressure got stronger and stronger. My eyes opened as I screamed in pain, my face lifted from the ground as my arms clawed at the cold metal ground.

The moan turned into a soft laughter, then a cough. My eyes, squinting from the pain, set forward to see a injured stormtrooper laying against the wall, blood slowly dripped down his armor from deep cut on his shoulder which poured out blood. The pressure lifted, and I felt something grab my right should, I was soon flipped over to be meet by a stromtrooper standing in door. He pointed his E11 to my face, polished to such a shine that I could see the blood that was dripping out of my nose. The trooper laughed a bit and his gun bobbled about. He soon went back into his position and his radio crackled a bit.

"The Intelligence said you 'Shadow Knights' were supposed to be unstoppable warriors, guess once again the intelligence is wrong"

The stormtrooper in the corner laughed and moaned a bit as he said

"When are they ever right?"

They both began to laugh but this stopped when the wounded stromtrooper began to cough and moan once again. The stormtrooper in the door shook his head at me and continued to stare at me with the empty black tinted stare his helmet provided. The stormtrooper's radio crackled once again.

"Say your prayers, rebel scum"

My eyes closed and I began to whimper like a huurton pup out in the cold. My ears were soon overwhelmed with the sound of a blaster bolt, then another went off. My arm burned with pain and my eyes opened wider then ever as I screamed in agony. The stormtrooper hovering above me stood motionless as his E11 emitted smoke that calmly danced in the air as it disappeared one bye one. The stormtrooper slowly fell towards me like a statue pushed over by some unnatural force. OOOOFF! I grunted as the stromtrooper fell ontop of me, its helmet now rested on my chest, and its body lay motionless ontop of me. I scurried from under this faceless corpse as a voice boomed over the alarm.

"Your pathetic, Jesse. Get up before more stromtroopers come."

I got up and began to shake again, my breathing now a soft pant mixed in with a rapid sniffle. The same voice boomed again over the alarm

"Suck it up and lets go already!"

The source of the voice walked forward into the room, it was a tall zabrak, his horns petruding through his grey composite helmet which now forced a glare into my eyes. His body covered in thick composite armor glistened in the light, and his pistol smoked lightly as he cocked and reloaded his weapon. My fear sooned turned to relief as he took some more steps forward. I sighed with relief as I said.

"Thank god its you, Selusa. I thought I was a goner"

The armored zabrak responded as he shook his head at me in a negative fashion

"Yeah, yeah, just be lucky I was here this time, I don't come around here to deliver supplies that often."

I gave serious stare while I grunted with a low tone under my voice.

"Yeah, I know considering the fact we have to do serious food rationing to make sure we live till your next visit"

The zabrak laughed and pointed his gun in my general area. My breathe began to pick up speed again. I began to stator when I said

"Wh-Whow hold up dude whose side are you on!"

The gun fired and the sound echoed in my ears, my hands quickly flew over my head and pushed it down as I fell to my knees. A gurgled grunt loomed silently over the alarm, the zabrak spoke again.

"Get up fool, I shot the stormtrooper behind you, not you"

I got up slowly, my hands throughly examining every bit of my body for holes. The zabrak put his hand on his head and shook it again in a negative way. He sighed as he said

"Come on, before I decide to really shoot you."

He extended his arm and flattened his palm as to offer to help me get up.

"Come on, lets go, before their reinforcements show up."


	4. Chapter Three: Endless Halls with Bloody...

**Chapter 3: Endless Halls with Bloody Walls**

The lights began to flicker widly, dimming and brightening every other second, and the alarm's screech slowly began to die and soon became an echo in the deep reaches of the halls; Soon an eerie silence fell apon the halls and all that could be heard was the rapid breathing of Selusa and I. I turned to Selusa with a worried expression laid upon my face.

I took a deep breathe and began to speak, "This can't be good, cant be good at all."

Selusa turned his head slowly as if extremely annoyed, "Nah, I was thinking this was a good thing."

He said in a very sarcastic tone. I looked apon Selusa again, now with an agrivated look upon my face, I flailed my arm at him and then glared.

I sighed at Selusa with extreme dismay and said in an angry tone, "I am being serious you moron, if the lights are flickering that means they are tampering with the power generator on the third floor."

Selusa stared with and empty look, "and?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Come on."

As I began to run down the halls, my footsteps began to echo louder and abruptly in the silence that now over shadowed all of the halls. Selusa quickly followed his composite armor shining each time the lights flickered above us. We ran further and further down the empty halls. I suddenly stopped, my footsteps still echoing in the distance.

The once grey dull walls were now splattered with a mixture of black scorch marks, and red blood that left the grey all but unseeable. The walls were a mural of carnage, as right beside them laid the bodies of a Shadow Knight and three stormtroopers. My eyes became red with emotion and my stomach became uneasy as the smell of rancid death overwhelmed my senses. The once proud Knight now laid face down drowned in a pool of blood, his once vibrant armor was now soaked and discolored crimson. The Knight's sword now rested in the rib of a stormtrooper leaving the armor fractured and destroyed, blood splattered upon the blade and hilt alike in a mesh of grey, red, and black. My breathe grew heavy and slow like a dieing man; Tears began to slowly ease down my face, slithering every outline of my profile. Selusa grabbed my shoulder and sqeezed tightly; I felt the pressure build as a sharp pain emitted from the area. He quickly tossed me around so that I faced him, then a sharp pain engulfed my cheek as he slapped sense into me. My face turned all the way to the side as he let go and both pains began to fade. His voice now boomed in my ear as he yelled.

"Get ahold of yourself!"

His hand raised again, as he continued

"This is no time to wait around you idiot!"

His hand became a tightly bound fist, as he continued to say.

"Now I want you to..."

At that moment a large flash of light overcame me; I felt myself being lifted up and flung back from where I was, pain quickly overcame every inch of my body as I squinted my eyes and tightened every muscle of my body as to overcome the pain. My ears were now bombarded by the screeching sound of an explosion, a ringing now overcame my ears as I continued to fly back and far away. My body soon hit the floor and tumbled about, the sounding of cracking and my grunts echoed amongst the noises of the explosion. I was abruptly stopped by a wall as my whole body hit it at once. Deep silence now overcame the halls, and the only thing that could be heard was my fragmented gasping and breathing, and the echo of foot steps growing louder with every passing second.


End file.
